


Peacefully faster

by TheIceQueen



Series: They are Four Each Other [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Horny Gabriel (Supernatural), Hot Sex, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Massage, Nervous Sam Winchester, Nervousness, Nicknames, Oil, Orgasm, Pet Names, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Sensuality, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are no strangers to sex. Sam has never bottomed, and both are fine with that, but things change.(can be read without the rest of the series)-o--O--o- Series Background -o--O--o-Dean and Cas have been together (secret from anyone but Sam) for years. Otherwise, everything happened as we know it up until Sam managed to pull Gabriel back into our world before the rift closed. After Dean used Michael to kill Lucifer, Gabriel killed Michael.Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel (and Mary, Bobby and Jack) continues hunting low-level monsters, while Sam and Gabriel's relationship also develops.>works won't be posted chronological but will be sorted in the series.<





	Peacefully faster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for  
> SPN Kink Bingo 2019: First Time  
> Sam Winchester Bingo: Sam/Gabriel

****

”Still awake?”

Sam didn’t move a muscle when letting out a deep hum as an answer. Gabriel’s heavy palms slid effortlessly through the warm oil. From the narrow part of Sam’s back, up over his shoulders, earning a deep sigh from the big man as he continued down the arms, ending perfectly with a hand in each of Sam’s. Holding his lover’s hands he leaned in and kissed Sam’s hairline behind his ears and followed the trail of shivers, spreading small pecks till the very lowest part of his back.

It had been almost half an hour since Gabriel had turned his sore boyfriend to his stomach and sat across his thighs to relief from the aching muscles, he had brought home after a four day long hunt. There were no more pain, no discomfort the least under Gabriel’s capable hands, but the sight of Sam’s muscular back, moving slowly with deep breaths prompted only by the pressure he provided, was too precious to give up.

With his fingertips moving slowly under Sam’s messy hair, massaging the upper pear of his neck, Gabriel felt the hunters pulse. Slow and strong. He leaned in once again and whispered next to his ear.

“Are you done? Wanna sleep?”

Sam’s back raised with a big inhale and formed the exhale to a long airy word.

“No.”

Gabriel smiled to himself, as his hands firmly made their way over the broad muscles of Sam’s glistening back, remaining the same pace dragging the oil over Sam’s beautiful ass. He took his time admiring the cutest part of the glorious being he was able to call his. He pushed his own naked body down to sit over Sam’s knees, making room to bore the base of his palm into the large relaxed muscles.

Gabriel was careful not getting too close to where Sam’s back wasn’t his back anymore or very high on the inside of his thighs. They had never taken that step, not with Sam, and Gabriel didn’t want to ruin the deep bliss Sam had sunken into, by making him tense. Stretching his arms, making sure Sam’s back was still warm, he used the opportunity to place a prolonged and warm kiss on the left butt-cheek, resulting in Sam perking up his bum with a growling hum. Gabriel took a second to take in the remarkable sound that had just crossed Sam’s lips, before kissing him again. Deeper. Receiving another wonderful sound which landed low in Gabriel’s body. He moved higher, and Sam’s deep breath almost stopped Gabriel’s. The third kiss was slow and light, and landed on the very top of Sam’s crevasse and Sam arched, lifting himself slowly towards Gabriel’s light lips.

With his heart slowly but surely building up pace, Gabriel pushed himself up and leaned over the large lethargic body, feeling Sam’s breathing being slightly elevated, when his chest barely touched down him.

“Baby-boy?”

Sam’s eyes were closed, but he found Gabriel’s hand effortless on the mattress and laced their fingers.

Holding himself up with the hand in Sam’s he slowly moved the other between them and carefully watched every inch of Sam’s face as his palm slid over his lower back and ended where Gabriel’s lips had only just left. He paused. Sam’s hand fingers tightened around Gabriel’s and the angel took a deep breath before moving down an inch, making a finger separate the top of Sam’s cheeks.

“Love… do you…?”

Sam breathed in deeply, bit his lower lip lightly and let the air out while slowly letting the lip loose and hummed. Gabriel all but passed out on top of him.

Gabriel took a moment to kiss Sam’s neck, while gathering himself and trying to catch up with what was happening. He nibbled the earlobe poking free from the long brown hair.

“Sparky…” Sam’s voice was suddenly deep and clear.

Gabriel raced himself a little and looked at the relaxed face while Sam slowly opened his eyes.

“Samuel?”

“I love you.”

Gabriel kissed Sam’s temple.

“And I love you.”

Pushing his body up a bit, Gabriel allowed himself to watch both Sam’s face and his breathing, as he moved his hand even further down. Sam pulled their joined hands closer to his chin, and when Gabriel let his other hand slide slowly between the cheeks a second time, he pushed up giving the angel more room.

Still holding Sam’s hand, Gabriel placed kisses on his lower back, buttocks and upper thighs, and letting his hand massage every inch of that same area, making sure to go by, and deep into, Sam’s cleft every time.

The first few times Sam had moaned deeply, then hummed and the last couple of times he’d only made deep soundless breaths. With a firm hand Gabriel moved down Sam’s back, thumb first down between his cheeks and felt Sam tense around him and squeeze his hand as he reached the untouched muscle.

Gabriel leaned over Sam, without moving his hand or finger, and kissed his slightly open mouth. The dim lights in the room had Sam’s pupils big enough, to erase the hazel brown from his otherwise green eyes. Gabriel kissed Sam’s hand and let it go, only to see it sluggishly grab on to the pillow under his head.

The angel sat up and used both hands lifting Sam’s middle by the hips and allowing himself enough room to push a pillow under him. Sam rested back down with a heavy sigh.

The lube was within reach as always. They’d done this the other way around, countless times. Gabriel poured it in his hand and while waiting for it to warm up he slid his other thumb over Sam’s hole again. This time he could see it retract, but slowly relax under the small circular movements.

He removed his hand and with it reaching under Sam and up his stomach the Gabriel spread the warm lube on Sam’s ring. Sam gasped out loud and tensed up, this time not letting go.

“Shh, Baby boy.” Gabriel kissed the lower back and felt the muscles slightly shaking. “Say stop anytime.”

He rested his forehead between Sam’s shoulder blades and waited for him to relax. It happened with a long exhale that sent shivers through Gabriel’s body.

Slowly, he began to massage the muscle, feeling it close tight when ever he would add a little more pressure, but relax immediately under his touch. The low hums and deep breaths Sam was letting out soon became moans and his hands didn’t seem to find the right place to hold the pillow. Gabriel reached up for one of them and moved it down Sam’s side holding it loosely, while he pushed the tip of his index finger passed his rim.

Sam gasped and grabbed Gabriel’s hand tight as he clenched a around his finger. Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand back and held still.

“Love, I’ve got you.”

He felt Sam relax almost instantly and heard him let out the air he’d been holding in. Gabriel took it as a sign to go on, and pushed in a bit further. Sam moaned and still had a firm grip on Gabriel’s hand but he was comfortable in letting the Angel in.

Soon the finger was moving slowly back and forth and Sam’s slow hip movements accompanied it perfectly. When Gabriel put his teeth lightly to Sam’s one cheek and pushed in a second finger, Sam moaned loudly and abandoned Gabriel’s hand to burry his fingers in his own hair. He pushed up, begging for more and Gabriel was only too happy to move slightly faster and he started his search for that special spot that until this moment had never been touched.

The sound coming from Sam when Gabriel soon made touchdown, could only be described as a yelp followed by a series of purrs.

“Gabe…” The word was only a shaped sigh.

Gabriel kept massaging Sam internally and watched him twist his oiled body lazily in the light from only the table lamp.

Fitting in a third finger was tight and Sam grabbed the pillow with both hands, but soon he was pushing up again and letting Gabriel do what he did so flawlessly. Gabriel didn’t need to help himself getting hard; Sam had made that happen before Gabriel fully knew what was going on. Placing himself lightly on top of Sam, still moving inside him, Gabriel nibbled his ear and kissed his jawline.

“Baby… You good?”

“Perfect.”

Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel sat up, but looked back at it the angel, when he pulled Sam up to his knees.

“I’ll go slow. Let me know, okay?”

Sam answered by pulling his pillow with him and laying his head down. In all the forever Gabriel had lived, he’d never seen anything as beautiful as Sam relaxed, glistening and presenting himself, trusting him.

Gabriel placed the head of his rigid shaft against Sam and brushed a hand over his back, pushing it down to a perfect negative arch. Slowly, he pushed at the firm rim and Sam hissed and his back popped up. Gabriel kept pressure as he rubbed his lover’s back, and with a long sigh Sam rested his chest on the pillow again.

“Breathe, Baby.”

Sam took a deep breath and with the second exhale Sam let Gabriel inside. Gabriel gasped almost as loud as Sam as the most sensitive part of his member was surrounded in tight warmth. Frozen in his place he waited for Sam to adjust to this new sensation but soon the large man was pushing back onto him. Gabriel held still, only holding lightly on Sam’s hips and he felt him cover him more with small movements back and forth.

Sam hissed and froze. Gabriel tightened his grip on his hip and moved one hand to rub the now shaking muscles on the large back.

“You’re good.” Gabriel breathed in deeply, gathering enough air to talk again. “We’re perfect.”

He pulled out half way and pushed in, without a hurry, to right before Sam had stopped. It looked like Sam was close to tearing the pillow in half but he had already starting to move with Gabriel’s rhythm.

Picking up the pace, Gabriel reached under Sam and wrapped and arm across his chest, holding his shoulder and pressing his own chest against the panting man under him. Sam lifted himself up on all four and pressed back hard. He cried out, but ended it with a desperate loud moan. He put his hand on the one Gabriel hand on his shoulder and curled his fingers strongly around it.

“Shit! I… Gabe!”

Gabriel felt the confusion and desperation in Sam as his hand moved away and then rapidly back on his. Half overtaken by his own pleasure he reached under Sam with his other hand and found him rock hard. Sam’s sharp inhale almost pulled Gabriel over the edge, but feeling Sam being so close he contained himself, just a little longer.

Sam was letting out growling moans with every thrust. Gabriel had to go faster not to loose his mind and he rubbed Sam’s shaft likewise.

“Gabe…”

Sam gave up speaking as his body convulsed under Gabriel, pulling the angel with him into waves of pleasure and electricity.

Sam dropped to his stomach and rolled to his side, still holding Gabriel’s hand firmly against it pounding chest. Gabriel closed his eyes and let himself fall to be the mirror-image of his lover’s body.

“Sparky?”

Gabriel looked up and saw Sam’s eyes barely show behind the wild and damp hair. With tow fingers he gently moved it and allowed free passage to those beautiful greens.

“What Baby?”

“That… that was…”

“I know.” Gabriel stretched his neck, and with his hand buried in Sam’s hair he pressed their lips together in a long sloppy kiss. “Me too.”

Sam smiled lethargically and curled himself up against his angel’s chest and Gabriel only just reached the cover and pulled it over the two of them.

“Are you cold?”

Sam shook his head against Gabriel’s chest and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Good. We shower later.”

Sam hummed as a response and before both of them slept, Gabriel hugged Sam in a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
